Cycle of Courage
by CarriePoppins
Summary: As the world changes, new dangers arise and new heroes are born to face them, each bound by their link to the Goddesses, the Triforce, and to one another. Follow the tales of four of these ancient heroes: the farm girl, the thief, the revolutionary, and the vigilante. Happy Birthday, Mae Eye!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey y'all! I wrote this as another birthday request for the Legend of Zelda franchise. Obviously it's not finished yet, but that's in large part because I might have gotten over-excited and turned what was a simple idea into a four-part series... Heh heh... Anyway, I have a small buffer of chapters, so the next part should be out soon, but expect this to take a while to be finished (SORRY MAE EYE, but you really inspired me!).

Also, to those following my other stores that have gotten really frustrated by the lack of updates, I really do apologize. The worst case of anxiety/depression I've had in almost two years hit me hard this semester, and then by the time I was back on my feet, midterms and concert season were upon me and I had to put writing on the back burner. Updates will be coming, I promise, it just may take awhile. Anyway, enjoy this first installation of the Cycle of Courage!

Part One: The Farm Girl

Prologue

The voices were the worst part. So full of pain, anguish, and desperation. He knew them. Or at least, he knew some of them. There was one in particular that practically ripped his heart out in its grief.

The rest of him felt pretty numb. He seemed to have a vague recollection of having been in pain not so long ago, but his level of conscious awareness had faded significantly over the last few… How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? It didn't really matter. There was a strange sense of peace accompanying the numbness. A sense of release. Whatever had happened, however long he had been here, and wherever he would go next, it was all in the Goddess's plan, right?

Slowly, he forced his eyes open. It didn't hurt, his eyelids just felt really heavy for some reason. After a moment, he was able to focus on the bright blue light hovering directly over him. He felt something drip on his face. Could it be rain? Maybe. Almost without thought, he reached upward, and was almost startled to feel his fingertips brush against something soft. Something gripped his hand, pressed it close to that softness. The blue disappeared for an instant, then returned, and in that moment, he felt two more droplets splatter his cheek.

Clarity filled him then, and he smiled faintly.

"Don't cry," he whispered, and was startled to hear how strained his own voice sounded as the world began to fade away. The wound must be closer to his lungs than he realized, but he couldn't leave her quite yet. He had to finish.

"Don't cry, Zelda. We'll meet again."

.oOo.

Pain.

Pain, pain, and more pain.

Crying to protest the injustice of it all.

Screaming to declare the will to live.

Then warmth.

Softness.

Happy voices.

Blurry images.

Gentle touches.

Something warm and sweet.

Blue.

Peace.

Safe.

"_Master…"_

Chapter One

"Linkle! Linkle, where are you?!"

Linkle's head snapped up from the compass she'd been frowning at. Underneath her arm, the cuckoo that she was holding clucked curiously, cocking its head up towards her. "Illyia? That you?"

There came a crash and rustle of foliage, and a moment later, a blond head popped through the screen of greenery. "Linkle! Where have you been?! Your grandmother and I have been worried sick!" her best friend declared, forcing the rest of her body through the bushes. "I swear, you could get lost in your own house!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Linkle grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "One of the cuckoos managed to hop the fence, so I had to go after it. And then… you know."

"What is that compass for if you're never gonna learn how to use it?" Illyia sighed grumpily. "Anyway, come on; I'll lead you home. Your Grandma has lunch prepared."

"Thanks for coming to get me," Linkle smiled cheerfully. "Sorry it probably interrupted your planning with Finch."

"Don't mention it," Illyia sighed. "I mean, what are best friends for?"

"Heh. True. Any idea what's for lunch?" her friend continued, practically skipping as they cleared the forest and the village came into sight.

"Soup, I think."

"Ooh, sound-"

"_Linkle."_

The young woman stiffened, her braids whipping around as she turned sharply back towards the forest, listening intently, blue eyes searching urgently. The cuckoo in her arms clucked wildly as her grip involuntarily tightened, eyes bulging slightly.

_That voice again…_

"Linkle? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But, um, just out of curiosity, did you… hear anything strange just now?"

"What? No, I didn't hear a thing," Illyia frowned back, her green eyes boring into her best friend. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Linkle laughed airily trying to seem nonchalant as she shifted her grip on the recaptured cuckoo. The little bird made an unimpressed noise in complaint, but otherwise didn't try to escape.

"Yeah, sure," Illyia's frown deepened as they set off once more. "Are you still having those dreams?"

"Hm? Sometimes. I had one earlier this week. About a little black imp named Midna. She was obnoxious, but in a loveable way."

"That sounds… interesting."

"Oh it was. I turned into a wolf," Linkle grinned, perking up. "It was really cool."

Illyia blinked at her, then smiled, a weary sigh escaping her lips. "Your optimism never ceases to amaze me."

"Why thank you, I amaze myself too!"

"Ugh."

"Linkle! _There_ you are, dear! I was afraid you'd gotten lost again!"

"Hi, Grandma! Sorry about that!"

"Thank you so much for finding her, Illyia, dear."

"It's not a big deal. Anyway, I'll see you later, Linkle. Mom was hoping to fit the wedding gown today."

"Sure! Catch you later. Say hi to Finch for me! Hey Grandma, I know this compass is a family heirloom and all, but are you sure it really works?"

"Ah Linkle, dear…"

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of hohummery. Not much happened in the life of a cuckoo farmer after all. Nothing except for weird dreams, apparently. One of being on a massive ship that was somehow alive, one of giant mechanical monsters, one of the moon crashing into the earth, one of being a child chasing a blue fairy and then transforming instantly into an adult, one where she had a horse, one where she flew on the back of a bird, one where she was a farmer, one where she was a train conductor, and in most she was usually a warrior, carrying a long sword across her back.

And in all of them she was inexplicably a boy.

That was the weirdest thing about them, really. Why a boy? Why couldn't she do all that cool stuff and still be a girl?

She shook her head. It really didn't make sense.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Linkle."

Linkle sighed wearily, then turned around with a rather forced smile. "Hello, Malvon. What brings you here?"

A tall young man with dirty blond hair and gray-blue eyes grinned at her, flanked by his two ever-present lackeys, Stieg and Chad, his hand resting casually on the hilt of his heirloom sword. "Not much, really. Just admiring the view."

"Really? How strange. I'm afraid the view isn't very good right here. I mean, our house _is _right at the lowest point of the valley, after all. You can't see much besides grass and cuckoos over here," Linkle replied, carefully keeping her face expressionless.

"That isn't the view I meant, you know," Malvon chuckled, moving invasively close to her. Linkle promptly stepped to the side, turning so that she was no longer trapped between the fence and his mass of muscle. At the same time, she angled her quarterstaff slightly, smiling cooly as she took a casual ready stance. Thank the Goddesses her dad taught her how to fight before he died. Not that he noticed what she was doing; he was too focused on her pretty face.

"Well I can't imagine what else you would mean," the blond girl replied, her smile tightening. "Hey, whatever happened with the Sages? Are they coming after all?"

"Ooh, taking an interest are you?" the boy grinned, trying to lean casually on the too-short-for-a-tall-guy-to-lean-casually-on fence.

_Not really. It's just that getting you to talk about yourself is the surest way to stop your advances on me. Just because we share a birthday and Illyia is already taken doesn't make us soul mates, you know, _Linkle thought, her teeth clenching behind her thinly-pressed lips. But she didn't voice the thought. She just continued to smile blankly, as though she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah, the Priestess just told me that she got word in the post! The Sages will be here the day after tomorrow to declare me the Hero of Hyrule!"

"I thought it was just an assessment?"

"Well yeah, but there's no doubt that I'm the reincarnation of the Hero! It's only a matter of time before I'm declared the next Link!"

"Right. Of course. Well, I wish you luck. It would be quite the honor if the new Hero of Hyrule came from our little village, don't you think Stieg?" Linkle called to Malvon's red-headed friend.

"What?!" the boy yelped, tearing his eyes from his friend. "O-Oh. Yeah. Yeah, that would be awesome!"

"Of course it would," Linkle smiled, this time with a sympathetic curl to her lips. "Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me work now. Can't let the cuckoos escape, you know?"

"Sure, but first I wanted to ask… When I'm named the Hero of Hyrule in two days, would you like to celebrate with me?"

"Uh…" Linkle blinked at him, more than a little taken aback. "I… um… I'm not sure that would be appropriate, Malvon…"

"Aw come on, it won't be anything weird. Just… alone time between a guy and a girl."

Linkle didn't even bother hiding her slightly disgusted alarm. Nothing weird, huh? She glanced towards his friends, noting Chad's surprise and Stieg's crestfallen expression. So she wasn't misinterpreting him. "I, uh, probably have plans with my grandmother…"

"Well, it's alright if you need time to absorb my invitation. I'll just expect your answer tomorrow," he smiled, the gleam in his eyes assuring her of the answer he expected to receive.

"…Yeah. Sure," Linkle muttered, averting her eyes with a grimace. "Bye, then."

"Talk to you tomorrow, Linkle!" Malvon grinned back, leading his friends away.

"Not if I can help it," she mumbled under her breath in a sing-song voice. It wasn't that Malvon was a _bad _guy, per se, he was just rather full of himself. Not to mention a bit of a clueless idiot. That and he seemed to think that a woman's only uses were as housekeepers, priestesses, and… cuckoo farmers.

Linkle sighed, a little bitterly. It wasn't that she minded the work. Honest work was honorable work, as her grandma always said. And anyway, it kept food on the table. She wished that she could do more, though. When her parents passed away two years ago, she'd tried applying for a better-paying job with the town militia - she was eighteen, after all, and her father had trained her to use a quarterstaff and his old crossbow from the time she was ten - but she had been turned away just because she was a girl. A girl that could beat any member of the current garrison as a markswoman, but still a _girl._

It wasn't fair.

"_Linkle."_

The blond girl froze, the short hairs at the nape of her neck prickling warningly. She carefully glanced around, but saw no one. Even Malvon and his friends had disappeared from view. "Who are you?" she said quietly, unwilling to pitch her voice any louder.

"_Linkle. Come to me."_

"Well that's not creepy at all," she frowned, straightening up and glancing around her. "Where is that even coming from?"

"Where is what coming from?"

"Gah!" Linkle yelped, flinching and whirling towards a startled blond.

"Whoa Linkle, where's the fire?" she managed to smile, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Illyia! Who-? What-? H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to question my own sanity for being friends with you," Illyia smirked. "So what's up?"

"Uh… nothing. Really. Just… lost in thought."

"So you really _can_ get lost anywhere can't you?"

"Hey!"

Illyia giggled, then her expression softened. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Ah… Just… Malvon being weird. Again."

"Oh boy. What'd he do this time?"

"Well… I think he asked me on a date?"

Her best friend actually shuddered at the thought. "Please don't tell me you said yes."

"Ew, no, of course not! Still, I'm pretty sure he won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Well you're not wrong. Maybe I can spirit you away for the afternoon to help plan wedding details instead?"

"I'm not sure if you're a demon or a goddess, Illyia."

"Easy there. You don't want the Priestess coming after you for blasphemy," her green-eyed friend smirked back. "Anyway, the sun is starting to set. Isn't time to send the cuckoos back to their coop?"

"Right," Linkle sighed, smiling wearily. "Lend a hand?"

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_She stood in a vast, stone building. Or maybe she stood in a forest. Or maybe it was both? Both seemed right. At times it was a building. At times it was a forest. Sometimes, it was even vast ruins scattered throughout a forest. So yeah, maybe both. It felt familiar, too. Like she'd been there before. Many times, in fact. The mist, which would cause anyone else to get horribly lost, felt like an old friend to her. She felt like it would guide her. A strange thought, given how horrible her sense of direction tended to be. _

_And speaking of directions, the compass hanging around her neck was going crazy. She could hear the soft whirring of the needles as they spun and spun and spun, around and around and around, matching the pace of her heart. She didn't feel anxious though. She felt excited in a way that she couldn't explain. Like she was close to discovering something important. Important about herself, and about the world around her. Almost unconsciously, her hand lifted to grip the family heirloom, her thumb tracing the crest on its back. It wasn't uncommon to see the Triforce symbol on everyday objects, as a way to invoke the blessing of the Goddesses. Perhaps they were trying to guide her now, urging her to press forward. _

_She hoped that was the case._

"_Linkle."_

_The voice was everywhere and nowhere. Youthful, yet eternal. Eager, yet impassive._

"_Come quickly, Linkle."_

"_Where are you? _Who _are you?" she called back, stepping forward through the fog._

"_Dark forces are gathering."_

"_Dark forces? What are you talking about?"_

_One more step forward, and she could see a familiar shape solidifying through the mist. A sword?_

"_I await you, Master. Hurry."_

.oOo.

Linkle's eyes blinked slowly open as the light of the sun struck them. She groaned and rolled onto her back, letting her arm flop across her face. What the heck kind of a weird dream was that? The weird voice, the weirder fog and forest - building? - and that sword. Why did she feel like she'd seen all of that before? _And why was I actually a girl for once?_

Well, it wasn't like it mattered. Weird dreams weren't going to do her chores for her.

Before she could lose her surge of willpower, Linkle pushed herself upright and slid her legs off the bed, rubbing at her eyes. Then she rose to her feet and started preparing for the day, washing her face, running her fingers through her hair before pulling it back in twin braids, and selecting a brown work tunic from her closet before heading out to gather the eggs.

After a long morning of bartering at the market and dodging Malvon later, Linkle finally returned home, dropping her purchases on the table with a long, tired sigh. "How is it that talking to people is more exhausting than herding cuckoos?" she grumbled under her breath.

"I've been asking myself that for decades, love," came a chuckle.

"Hey, Grandma," Linkle smiled wearily. "Everything alright here?"

"Of course, love. How'd it go at the market?"

"Pretty good. I was able to negotiate for some apples and goat cheese, and of course there's Ms. Eulalie's fresh bread. She threw in some herbs today, too."

"Lovely! Leave lunch to me; I'll have it sorted out in no time."

"Thanks, Grandma. I'll keep an eye on the cuckoos in the meantime."

The day continued on as normal. Eat lunch, care for the flock, pull on a cloak as the light began to fade, and daydream about a very different life from the one that she was now living. Then, as she was putting the cuckoos back into their coop, she heard him.

"Oh, Ms. Linkle~!"

_Crap._

She'd managed to avoid that idiot all day, but she couldn't sneak inside now; judging by where his voice was coming from, he was probably knocking on the front door. She couldn't hide out here in the open, either. So, that just left one option.

Ducking low in the grass as though that could hide her, she raced through the rapidly-darkening evening towards the forest, vaguely aware of her grandmother's voice as the door of the house creaked open, and then Malvon's voice as he asked for her. Fortunately, she managed to get into the forest before he noticed her, though. Or at least before he had a chance to call out to her. Linkle hurried a few extra meters through the foliage to ensure that Malvon wouldn't be able to catch sight of her.

"This should be far enough," she sighed, sitting down at the bole of a tree and leaning her head back against the rough bark and wrapping her cloak around her, watching the sunlight fade away through the filter of leaves. "Now the only question is: how long do I have to stay out here before he goes away?" With another sigh, she closed her eyes, letting the weariness of the day weigh down on her shoulders.

It was pitch-dark when Linkle jerked awake some indiscernible amount of time later, sprawled on the ground between the roots of the tree she had randomly chosen. Groggy and confused, she pushed herself upright, glancing back and forth. How long had it been? How late had it gotten? Was Malvon still looking for her? Was anyone else looking for her now?

"_Linkle."_

"Illyia?" Linkle called back uncertainly, rising unsteadily to her feet.

"_Hurry, Linkle."_

"Where are you?" the blond girl called, stumbling blindly through the undergrowth, nearly tripping over three different roots, and running into a tree along the way. "Illyia?!"

"_Come to me."_

Linkle stopped where she was, her heart racing, turning on the spot as she tried to determine where exactly the voice was coming from. "Illyia, this isn't funny! Look, I'm sorry if I scared you; I was just trying to avoid Malvon is all, so would you please come out?"

"_Linkle."_

The blond girl spun on the spot, certain that she'd heard the voice come from directly behind her. There! In the trees, a brief flicker of bluish light. Linkle rushed after it, still more than a little bit irritated that Illyia was playing such a foolish game with her.

"_Master."_

_Wait._ Linkle froze, skidding to a stop as she stared in the direction of that glow. _Master? Why would Illyia…?_

All at once that strange dream from the night before came rushing back to her. The forest. The voice. But who-?

A figure stepped out of the darkness, still some distance away, but somehow, Linkle had the undeniable feeling that _she knew her._ Ethereal, with pale blue skin and even paler blue eyes, draped in a purple robe held together by an amber jewel broach, her legs covered in black tights with turquoise marks, her feet hovering about a meter off the ground. "You…" The figure turned, and began to float away, her form literally fading and flickering between the shadows of the trees. "Wait!"

"_Come."_

_This is incredibly stupid, Linkle! _the farm girl admonished herself, but in spite of all that, she chased after the figure.

Lady.

Spirit?

_Thing?_

Whatever.

She couldn't always _see_ her, and yet in spite of that, Linkle always seemed to have an instinctive sense for where she had gone. All at once, instead of compacted dirt, her feet hit stone, and she drew up short, desperately seeking to pierce the darkness with her eyes. There was fog around her. She could almost imagine it whispering to her, or maybe there were many voices whispering to each other, low and curious and thoughtful. And there, somewhere ahead of her, was a faint yellow light.

"_You've come…"_

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Linkle called, glancing to either side while advancing cautiously forward.

"…_Master."_

"Why do you keep calling me that? Master of what?" The voice didn't respond, but the light didn't fade away. With an irritated huff, Linkle marched decisively towards it. Then, for the second time of the night, she froze in her tracks.

There, thrust into a stone pedestal, rested the sword from her dream. It was obviously beautifully crafted, the blade gleaming even in the darkness, the plum-colored hilt with its wing-shaped guard matching the color of that phantom's cloak. There was even a perfect, amber-colored jewel set into the hilt - the source of that yellowish glow. Actually, was she imagining it, or had that glow intensified the closer she had gotten to the sword itself?

Slowly, half-expecting some kind of trap to spring the moment that she touched the blade, Linkle reached forward and cautiously wrapped her hand around the grip. A strange sort of tingle extended up her arm, like the pleasant warmth that fills you up when you plunge your hands into hot water during the winter. Encouraged, she grabbed it with her other hand as well and gave the sword an experimental tug.

Without warning, a burst of pain flashed across her right hand, like a hot iron searing her flesh. Linkle cried out, trying to pull away, but for some reason, she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to let go of the sword. So she stopped trying, instead, she fought through the pain and focused all of her energy on drawing the sword from the pedestal, some part of her mind desperately hoping that would cause the pain to stop.

All at once, the sword came free, causing Linkle to stumble backwards as she overbalanced, then collapsed to her hands and knees, panting heavily. "What… in Din's name," she gasped, vaguely aware that the bulk of that searing agony had vanished, fading to a dull throb on the back of her right hand. She felt weak. Light-headed. Confused. _What…? What just… happ…?_

With a low groan, Linkle keeled over, her shoulder hitting the stone floor hard, her eyes slipping closed as darkness bubbled up in her mind, swallowing all rational thought in the bittersweet void of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Liiinkllle!"

Linkle flinched, her eyes snapping open as she immediately and instinctively searched for that strange blue woman, grabbing for the hilt of the sword lying beside her, her heart racing as she sought the threat that her subconscious mind insisted must be nearby. But, once she'd struggled to her feet, her head swivelling back her forth, she found no sign of any danger. Just the rustling of the leaves above her head and the frantic thudding of her own heartbeat in her ears. Slowly, she lowered the sword, her eyes tracing its length all the way to the hilt.

"What the…?" she frowned, absolutely bewildered as she examined the back of her right hand. There rested a silvery scar, like a burn mark. Is that what happened, that moment when she was suddenly struck with all that pain? Was this the result?

Her frown deepened as she turned the limb back and forth, trying to see the mark clearly enough to determine its -

Oh Goddesses.

It was a Triforce. A Triforce had been burned onto the back of her hand. The mark of the Chosen. The symbol of Courage.

The sign of the Hero of Hyrule.

But… but that wasn't possible, was it? She'd never heard of a female incarnation of Link. And anyway, she didn't have any special powers! She just got lost easily and heard creepy voices in her head and found strange swords lying in the woods and had weird dreams about being… a… boy… Dreams where she'd almost always had a sword…

A sword that looked a lot like this one.

While butterflies thrummed in her stomach, somehow straddling the line between dread and excitement, Linkle lifted the sword once more, examining it more closely in the light of dawn. It was a cavalry-length sword, the perfect length to fight bigger, stronger monsters. The blade was made of faintly-blued steel, sharpened to perfection, and was she only imagining it hum with energy? There was a Triforce symbol printed close to the tang, right where the blade connected to the wing-shaped hilt. The grip was long, but the hilt was so perfectly balanced against the blade that it could be wielded with one hand for speed and dexterity, or two for greater force and raw power.

Hang on. In all of the legends surrounding the great Hero, hadn't he wielded a special sword? A sword crafted by the Goddesses, capable of sealing away the dark-

"Liiiiiinkllllllllllle!"

Linkle yelped, jumping in surprise, then sagged, gasping with relief as she recognized Illyia's voice echoing through the forest. Instinctively, she took a few steps towards it, then paused, glancing down at the sword still held a little too tightly in her right hand. If this was the sword of legend, then she probably shouldn't just wave it around in the open. She glanced back, wondering if maybe she should put it back in the pedestal and hope that the strange woman could lead her back to it later in the day, but there wasn't a pedestal anymore. Only a purple scabbard, lying innocently on the leaves.

What the…?

"LIIIIIIIIINKLLLLLLLE!"

Right. Reassure friends and family that she wasn't dead now, worry about strange swords and blue women later.

Linkle tugged the ties of her cloak free as she snatched the scabbard from the ground, sheathing the sword and slinging it diagonally across her chest before pulling the cloak back on over the top and sprinting towards Illyia's voice. The awkward shape made her cloak tug in weird places, but it would have to do.

"Linkle, where aaare yoooouuuu!?"

"I'm here!" Linkle shouted back, rushing forward until she broke through the tree line.

"Linkle! Oh my Goddesses, we were worried sick!" cried Illyia's voice, muffled as a small body threw itself right at her. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Where the heck have you been?!"

"Well, it's kind of a long story…"

"Linkle! My baby!"

"G-Grandma! Shouldn't you be looking after the flock?"

"Illyia? Did you find her?"

"Yeah! She's right here Papa! Right as rain, too!"

"Oh praise Farore," came the sigh as Illyia's father tromped into view. "Hey everyone! We found her!"

"Praise the Goddesses!"

"What by Nayru's Wisdom were you thinking, lass?"

"E-Everyone? How many people came looking for me?" Linkle gaped, more than a little alarmed by all the ruckus she'd caused.

"About half the village. You gave us quite a bit of trouble, lass."

"Sorry about that…"

"Mm. I should hope so. Anyhow, the other half are back in town, preparing to receive the Sages as we speak."

"Oh that's right; I almost forgot! The Sages are coming to assess Malvon today!"

"That's right. And he's right excited, too."

"Well, I guess I can't blame him," Linkle chuckled weakly, subconsciously reaching down to cover the mark on her hand. "Anyway, maybe we should head back. Help with the preparations, you know?" And possibly ask the Sages if I might be the Hero…

"Right. Just promise me that you won't go galavanting off at night again, got it?"

"I promise," Linkle replied, grinning sheepishly once again as the group started off en masse. "And I really am sorry to have been a bother."

"I'm glad you're safe, you know?" Illyia smiled. "Hey, you okay? You look worried." Linkle paused in response, allowing the other villagers to walk ahead of them, and her best friend followed suit, her smile rapidly disappearing. "Linkle?"

"Illyia… Do you believe in destiny?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you believe that everyone has a role in life? A mission to fulfill?"

"Hm… I suppose that it's possible, at least. I mean, the Hero of Hyrule and the other Triforce-Bearers would be evidence of that, wouldn't they? But at the same time… there are so many people in the world that do horrible things, like Ganon and other forces of evil, and even just people that don't make anything of their lives. I don't know if I can believe that the Goddesses would intend for people to live that way, you know? So I guess… I guess I could believe that everyone has a destiny available to them, but it depends on them whether or not they're going to accept or act on it."

"That's… actually a really cool way to think about it," Linkle admitted, blinking with surprise.

"I have my moments," Illyia grinned. "So why do you ask? Did you find some special destiny for you to fulfill in the woods last night?"

"Well…" Linkle hesitated, instinctively cupping the back of her right hand with her left in order to hide the mark.

"Oh. You… actually did, didn't you. So? What is it? You can't keep something of this magnitude from me; that breaks the best friend contract," Illyia giggled, but still, Linkle hesitated. She was so certain that she was right, so why was her heart pounding so quickly? This was Illyia. She could trust her.

"Do you… Do you promise not to laugh? Or… freak out?"

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything."

One more deep breath, and Linkle uncovered her hand, holding it out for Illyia to see. Illyia cocked her head to one side, eyes narrowing as she tried to see the mark more closely, then they shot wide. "This… This is…"

"Yeah," Linkle mumbled, drawing her hand away and gently tugging back the edge of her cloak to unveil the hilt of the purple sword. "It kind of just appeared last night, when I found this."

"The sword that seals the darkness," Illyia whispered, amazement and excitement lighting up every line of her face. "Oh my Goddesses, this makes so much sense! Your dreams, your fighting skills; Linkle, do you realize what this means?!"

"I now have an excuse to miss that date with Malvon?"

"Ugh, Linkle."

"Right, right, sorry."

"It means we need to get you back to the village! Who knows when the Sages will arrive; you have to tell them!"

Linkle took a shaky breath, allowing the cloak to slip free from her grip and fall back over the weapon. "I know."

"You… don't sound very excited."

"It's just… Can I really do this?"

"Be the Hero of Hyrule?"

"I mean, yes, but also… Can I really leave now? Your wedding is in less than two months, I still need to take care of my grandmother, and let's not even think about how angry Malvon will be…"

"Ooh. I hadn't thought of that. But Linkle, if the Goddesses are calling you now, that means you're needed somewhere else. You know your grandma would never hold that against you, and I most certainly won't. It's up to you to choose your destiny, but I think protecting Hyrule takes priority over anything else. Look, don't worry about it for now, okay? Let's just get home before people start to worry you've wandered off again."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay."

The two young women hurried out of the forest, chasing the crowd as it scattered towards their own homes. "Here, let's go to your house. I have an idea," Illiya called, grinning eagerly.

"Huh? Okay."

"Hm? What are you girls up to? Illiya, didn't your mother need you for something else this afternoon?"

"It'll wait, ma'am! Linkle needs my help with something first!"

"Illiya, what are we doing?" Linkle frowned as her best friend began rummaging through her closet.

"Making you look presentable of course! If you're going to claim yourself as the Hero of Hyrule, then you have to look the part, you know!"

"Look the part? How do you mean? Oof!"

"Well for starters, you need to wear a little more green," Illiya smirked as Linkle held up the sleeved half-cape. "The Links of old always wore green tunics, symbolizing their affiliation to the goddess Farore. It'll seal the image."

"Illiya. I haven't worn this in almost three years."

"So? It's cute! And green! Just humor me, will you?"

"Fine," Linkle sighed, taking off her brown cloak and setting it aside.

"Oh, and put these on too while you're at it. You're still wearing your clothes from yesterday."

"Illiya, you are going to be the death of me."

"Ah, it'll be easy to move in. Just trust me on this!"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

"Because you know me too well."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"They're here! The Sages are here!"

Linkle's head snapped up, her heart leaping into a gallop at the cry ringing through the village from every direction. It had only been an hour since she'd gotten back; she was so mentally unprepared for this that it wasn't even funny. She glanced towards Illiya, her mouth suddenly dry, only for the other girl to shoot her an equally-nervous grin and a thumb's up.

"Linkle dear, let's go!" her grandmother's voice cried through the house.

"You go ahead, grandma! Illiya and I will be there in a minute!" Linkle called back, grabbing the sword resting against the side of her bed and slipping it on so that it rested across her chest, over her bright green hooded cape. She had to admit it was cute, but it made her feel somewhat childish. The short shorts that Illiya had made her wear felt like a bit much, too, but it was easy to move in, even paired with her leather boots that came up to mid-thigh.

"You ready?" Illiya asked brightly.

"Nope. Let's go," Linkle replied with considerably less enthusiasm, pulling on her cloak to hide the sword and leading the way out of the little house towards the crowd gathered around the town's little chapel. There was a carriage parked in the middle of the road, pulled by two horses and driven by a single, blue-clad soldier. The Sages didn't appear to be anywhere in sight.

"What's going on?" Linkle asked the nearest villager softly as she approached.

"The Sages went inside with Malvon and the Priestess. They asked that nobody follow them. I assume that they'll share the results when the assessment is over."

Linkle and Illiya exchanged looks. It would be hard for them to explain what had happened if they weren't even going to have a chance to talk to the Sages. With a brief word of thanks, the two young women began to make their way around the crowd, edging closer and closer to the chapel. Eventually, they were able to break free of the crowd entirely, slipping around the building to the small extension off to one side, designed to be the Priestess's quarters. Fortunately, it also had its own entrance, which was never locked.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Linkle hissed.

"Come on, I thought you were the adventurous one of the two of us," Illiya snickered.

"Well yeah, but I doubt it'll look good to the Sages if I sneak into the chapel through the priestess's bedroom!"

"Well, true, but we may not get a better chance than this," her best friend shrugged, carefully pushing open the door connecting the living suite to the chapel itself.

"What do you mean I'm not the one?!"

Illyia and Linkle each froze at the sound of Malvon's angry voice echoing through the stone building. The two of them exchanged worried glances, then cautiously pushed the door open, creeping past the curtain half-covering the door and hiding behind the altar to peek at the group of five people standing at the bottom of the dais.

"Exactly what we said," replied a cold voice. As Linkle peeked around the corner, she could just make out a remarkably tall man with white hair and red eyes, dressed in a smoky gray robe with the symbol of the Sheikah eye on the sash. "You are not the reincarnation of Link."

"Are you kidding me; you didn't even give me a chance to prove it!"

"I'm afraid that isn't how this works," a Zora woman - An actually zora! In real life! - interrupted next, her hands raised placatingly. She was in a blue robe, the Zora moons adorning her clothing. "The Sages have the ability to sense the magic of the Hero at close proximity, and sadly, we don't feel that kind of energy coming from you."

"I don't believe you! There are three other Sages, aren't there? Send them; they'll see the truth!"

"Malvon, child, if the Sages say it's not you-"

"But it is me; I know it is!"

"That's enough!" The clear, powerful voice rang through the hall, silencing every other speaker. Linkle peeked around the corner once again, to where a woman with dark skin, red hair, and golden eyes stood tall and strong at the head of the sages, her silver-white robe marked with a symbol that she didn't recognize. Still, by the woman's appearance alone, she was likely a Gerudo. "Even if we were to send the other Sages, the results would be the same," she continued in a calmer tone. "Simply having a birthday that coincides with the previous Hero's death doesn't mean anything. I am sorry for your disappointment, but there's nothing we can do to change the facts. We wish you well, Malvon. Let's go, everyone."

"No."

The three Sages paused, turning slowly back towards the young man. "No?" the Sheikah man repeated, quirking one elegant eyebrow upward.

"I demand a chance to prove myself," Malvon growled, his hand gripping the hilt of the sword on his belt.

No! No, don't do that, you idiot! Linkle thought frantically. Iman doesn't know how to hold back; you'll be killed!

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, boy?" the Sheikah growled.

"Yes. If I beat you, you have to acknowledge me as the next Link."

"And if you don't?" the Sage almost purred, the corner of his mouth curling upwards slightly.

That's not good.

"Iman…" the Zora woman began anxiously, and Linkle twitched involuntarily.

Wait. Did they say his name before now? If not, then how did I…?

"Then I'll leave all claim to being the Hero behind."

"I accept your terms. But I can't guarantee you'll live to fulfill them," the Sheikah man grinned openly, drawing a pair of long daggers from somewhere within the folds of his robe. Malvon drew his sword as well, adopting a clumsy stance.

"M-Must this fight be held in the chapel?!" the Priestess cried anxiously, her hands fluttering nervously around her face.

"Don't worry. It won't last long!"

With no further warning, the Sheikah warrior launched forward, slashing at Malvon with both blades. The young man staggered back, an involuntary yelp of alarm dragged from his mouth as he parried desperately. He managed to knock one of the knives aside, but he couldn't block the other. As it whistled towards the blond boy's neck, something deep in Linkle's soul seemed to click into place.

White light veiled her vision.

Power coursed through her veins.

Somewhere in the distance, she could hear the chanting of voices.

Clang!

As Linkle came back to herself, she became aware that a stunned silence had fallen over the room. The purple-hilted sword was held in both of her hands, raised over her head to catch Iman's dagger. She glared up at him, defiant and determined, as his eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger.

"L-Linkle?! Illiya? What are you girls doing here?!" the Priestess spluttered, but Linkle ignored her. She had to remain focused on the fight.

With a snarl, the Sage of Shadow slashed again with the other blade, only for her to sidestep it neatly, shifting smoothly around him so that their weapons slid past each other, leaving her free to cut sideways, pulling the sword up short mere inches from his neck. As silence rang through the halls, the Sheikah carefully turned his head to glare at her with blood red eyes. "Where did you get that sword?" he growled.

"I found it in the woods last night," Linkle replied levelly, slowly lowering the blade, but not her guard. That strange energy from the night before was pulsing through her hand - less painfully but certainly no less powerfully - and every inch of her buzzed with the aftermath of the rush.

"Don't think that you can lie to me. Now where did you get it?!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Iman. She has the mark," the Zora woman interrupted softly, her golden eyes wide with something akin to wonder.

"What?! That's impossible."

"See for yourself."

The Sage whirled on the spot, his attention flying straight to her hands. His eyes blew wide in an instant and he took a half-step back, shaking his head emphatically. "There can't be a woman Hero. That's not possible!"

A little bewildered by his reaction, Linkle risked a glance down as well and stiffened sharply as she saw that the Triforce symbol she'd found that morning was glowing.

"That's new," she managed weakly.

"I agree that it seems impossible Iman, but I think we should at least hear what she has to say," the Gerudo woman smiled, taking a step forward.

"What?! Linkle!? You can't seriously be telling me that you think she's the reincarnated Hero of Hyrule," Malvon scoffed, his own sword dropping to his side as he laughed.

"Excuse me, but who just saved your neck, Malvon?" Illyia snorted, joining the group.

"And who might you be?" the Gerudo Sage smiled.

"Illiya. I'm Linkle's best friend."

"Hm. And by the look of things, you're also the one responsible for helping our new candidate gain access to these proceedings."

Illiya blushed, then coughed into her fist. "Well, that's beside the point."

"Yeah, because the point is that you shouldn't be here!" Malvon snarled, stepping between the two girls and the sages. "This is my chance to prove that I'm the Hero; nobody asked you two to butt in!"

"You're welcome," Illiya rolled her eyes, reaching out and snagging the boy's ear, causing him to yelp in pain. "Anyway Linkle, you should tell the Sages what you told me. I'll deal with Mr. Macho here."

As her best friend led the protesting young man away, Linkle turned back to the Sages and Priestess, all of whom eyed her varying degrees of curiosity, anticipation, and - at least in the case of Iman - suspicion. "Well you see, everything started with these dreams…"

.oOo.

"Wow," Linkle gaped as she stared out the window of the little carriage. Castle Town was huge. Just from a quick glance, she could tell that most of the buildings were two stories tall, and a couple even had a third. Even more incredible was the sheer amount of people walking the streets, especially this early in the morning. If she leaned out the window slightly, she could make out an entire street lined from beginning to end with market stalls selling all kinds of wares, from food to clothes to housewares. And there were gorons! And zora! Aside from Sage Listel, she'd never seen them in real life, just in her grandmother's old picture books. But here they were, selling armor and jewels, or fish and coral accessories.

It was beautiful.

"Sit down, girl. The Hero of Hyrule shouldn't gawk," Iman grumbled, glowering out the opposite window.

"Iman, there's no need to be rude," Listel, the Zora Sage of Water sighed wearily.

"She'll have to get used to it. It will be hard for anyone to accept her as the Hero."

"Just because there's never been a female incarnation of Link before doesn't mean that she's any less the Hero than any of the others," Nabila, the Gerudo Sage of Spirit sighed.

"Doesn't change the fact that people have their opinions and expectations pretty well-set in their minds after several hundred years of male Heroes protecting the nation. That's not going to change overnight."

"No, but there's no need for you to encourage such sentiments with your own narrow-mindedness."

"Fine, fine, I get it. Ugh. The sooner we get to Hyrule Castle, the better. And sit down!"

The coach finally pulled into the courtyard about twenty minutes later, at which point Linkle couldn't have kept her mouth closed if she'd tried. Dozens of turrets and towers, built over an elegant keep that looked more like a cathedral as a castle. Or at least, what she'd imagined a cathedral to look like. The horses pulled up next to the massive double-doors a moment later, where a soldier stepped forward to open the door and bow deeply as Sage Nabila stepped down from the coach.

"Sage Nabila, Sage Listel, and Sage Iman, welcome back. I hope your journey was productive?"

"Yes, and in ways that we didn't expect. Do you know if the Queen is available for an audience?"

"Yes ma'am, she asked that you be brought to her as soon as you'd returned. She's in the audience chamber now."

"Thank you. Iman, Listel, report to the other Sages, please. Linkle, come with me," she ordered, smiling as Linkle's head snapped around from where she'd been staring up at the huge castle.

"Er, yes ma'am!" she called, hurrying after the Gerudo woman and trying not to blush as the two guards cast her curious looks.

"Keep up, dear," Nabila murmured as she strode swiftly through the castle.

"Is there… any reason we're going… so fast?" Linkle panted, trotting in her wake on her considerably-shorter legs.

"I'd rather not allow time for anyone to ask questions before we speak to the Queen. I'd like to know how she wants to proceed given the circumstances."

"You mean because I'm a woman?" Linkle grumbled as they dodged past a pair of servants and turned down another side hallway.

"Well to be frank, yes. This is a new situation, and the Queen is far wiser than I. We need to ask her counsel."

Eventually, the pair reached a large set of double doors where two guards stood in full armor, holding spears adorned with the Hylian banner. Sage Nabila didn't even have to speak; the moment that they recognized her, the pair saluted, then one of them opened one of the doors and stepped inside. Linkle could vaguely hear a woman's voice floating through the space before it paused, allowing the soldier's voice to take the floor.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but Sage Nabila has returned."

Silence, indistinct instructions, and then the guard returned to his post, followed by a bemused couple in farmer's garb. "You may enter."

The audience chamber was actually much smaller than Linkle had been expecting. Still large, but it seemed a much more intimate setting than she would think of for a Queen. There were a pair of benches positioned in a pseudo-circle, strewn with red, blue, and green cushions. At the head of the 'circle' sat the queen herself on a simple, wooden throne, dressed in blue robes with a golden circlet shaped like leaves resting on her forehead, her silvering hair cut short so that it framed her face, her blue eyes bright and piercing. To one side of the throne stood a tall young man with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes, dressed in the uniform of a knight with a long cavalry sword on his left hip. Linkle stiffened as his eyes met hers, widening slightly as though in… recognition?

"Your Majesty," Sage Nabila began, dropping to one knee and bowing her head before the Queen. "We have returned."

Linkle hastily followed her example, tearing her gaze from the young knight's in the process and fixing it instead on a sparkle in the granite floor. The silence that followed seemed to press on the young Hero's ears. Her heart was racing as she waited for the inevitable question: the demand to know who she was and what she was doing here. She heard a soft swishing of fabric and closed her eyes tightly, some part of her fully expecting the Queen to have her knight simply throw her out. Then a gentle hand lightly touched Linkle's cheek, startling her eyes open and guiding them up to meet the Queen's. The girl stiffened, practically swallowed by that sea of blue. The mark on her hand seemed to pulse with energy again, as though in response to the woman's presence.

Then the Queen smiled, dropping her hand and leaning back. "Welcome back, Hero of Hyrule."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Linkle frowned down the hallway, then turned slowly on the spot, looking back the way she'd come. She could have sworn it was this way, but she didn't recognize any of these tapestries at all. So the question was whether it would be better to backtrack to the main stairwell and try again, or to continue onward and hope that she found a servant or someone willing to help her out.

Actually, it would probably be faster to backtrack, considering the dirty looks a lot of people had been throwing her.

Even though Queen Zelda had readily accepted her as the new Hero of Hyrule, the rest of the residents at Hyrule Castle had been far less welcoming. Nobody had said anything openly, but she knew people whispered about her. They just couldn't accept the idea of a _woman_ Hero. She had the distinct feeling that the bulk of the town had already written her off as a failure. The rest seemed to think that she had somehow betrayed them for not living up to their expectations.

Linkle sighed wearily as she turned around and trudged back through the labyrinth of hallways. It wasn't like she had _asked _to be born a woman. Nor had she chosen to be born the Hero of Hyrule. Why couldn't they just give her a chance to prove herself?

"Well, well, would you look who it is?" sneered a mocking voice.

Linkle groaned quietly. Evidently, there were some people that weren't content with simply whispering behind her back. Pasting on a smile, she turned towards the speaker: a blue-clad soldier leaning against the stone wall, flanked by a similarly dressed companion. "Can I help you?" she asked cooly.

"No, but perhaps we could help you. You look lost. Searching for the way back to your farmhouse?"

"No, but you may be able to help me nonetheless," Linkle replied, clenching her jaw in an effort to maintain her smile. "I'm looking for the garrison training ground."

"Hah! What would a pretty girl like you want with a place like that?" the initial speaker snorted.

"I was invited by the Captain of the Hylian Guard."

"Nonsense. You'd have to be someone _important_ for that," the soldier's friend snorted, and Linkle did her best not to bristle with anger.

"I'd settle for being told the way to the main hall. But if you're going to be rude about it, then I'll just move on," Linkle grumbled, turning away. Only to freeze when one of the men grabbed her hand.

"I can see you're not ready to leave Castle Town, so maybe we can take you for a drink? Show you a good time?"

"Let go of me."

"Ah come on, sweetheart, don't be like that," the man cajoled. "One drink can't hurt anything, right?"

"I wasn't asking!"

"Gah!" her former captor yelped as Linkle seized his wrist and stepped around him to twist it sharply behind his back, then pulled her hand free and shoved him away from her. "Little witch!" he snarled as he and his friend turned on her. Linkle glowered right back at them as she dropped into a fighting stance, calculating every possible way to incapacitate or disarm him without a weapon on hand.

"Is there a problem here?"

Linkle stiffened, as did her two opponents, as the newcomer approached: tall, dark hair, dark eyes, and dressed in the armor of a knight.

"C-Captain!" the two soldiers yelped, throwing quick salutes towards their superior. "No! No problem, sir!"

He hardly cast them so much as a glance, instead quirking a curious eyebrow in Linkle's direction. "Well?"

Linkle glanced between the captain and the soldiers, then, with a sigh, she shook her head. "No. There's no problem, Captain."

"…Very well, my Lady. Shall we?" he smiled, gesturing for her to accompany him. Reluctantly, Linkle turned her back on her earlier assailants, following the knight with a rigid stride.

"I had things under control, Captain," she mumbled after they rounded the corner.

"So I saw. Still, as the Captain of the Hylian Guard, it's my duty to step in when my men are acting inappropriately, my Lady."

"I thought I told you to call me Linkle. 'My Lady' makes me feel old."

"And I thought I told you to call me Liam," he countered mildly, a faint smile dancing around the corners of his mouth. "I don't like it when a first-name basis is one-sided."

"It's hardly proper for a simple farm girl to call the Captain of the Hylian Guard by his first name."

"First of all, says who? And secondly, you're not a simple farm girl. You're the Hero of Hyrule, and more importantly, I'd like to be friends."

Linkle paused, staring up at the young knight in surprise. He smiled back at her, his eyes - brown, she thought - kind, earnest, and guileless. "You… You believe me," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You believe that I'm… the Hero."

"Of course."

"But… Why? You have no reason to. I'm just some cuckoo farmer from the country. And I'm a _girl._ I'm not exactly the picture of the Hero."

"You're kidding, right? The Sages _and_ the Queen can sense your power-"

"You mean the _Triforce's _power," Linkle interrupted with a sigh, turning and walking forward once again.

"No. I mean _your_ power," Liam replied firmly, keeping pace with her. "Whether or not it starts with the Triforce, that power is and will continue to become your own. As far as the rest, you may be the first woman Hero that we know of, but you're most certainly not the only one with humble origins. Besides, you remind me of him, and that's all the proof I need."

"Him? Him who?"

"The previous Hero."

"You knew him?"

"I'm named after him."

"You… what?" Linkle blinked in surprise.

Liam smiled again as they entered the training grounds (it would seem that she hadn't been too far off from it after all). "You know that Link is just a title, right? Every Hero had their own name and story, like you. The previous Hero was a close childhood friend of my parents and his real name was Liam. I was only five when he died, so I don't remember him very well, but I do remember his eyes. They were fierce and proud, but they never lost their kindness. Catch."

Linkle jumped in surprise as Liam tossed her a length of wood, carved to be a similar weight, shape, and length as the Master Sword. When she glanced up, she found Liam holding a similar weapon at the ready, an almost mischievous smile playing about his lips. "Um, aren't you supposed to train me before we do this? Like, some kind of drill or something?"

"I think experience will be your best teacher. Besides, something tells me you can handle it."

"But I've never used a sword before!"

"Yes you have."

"That thing with Sage Iman was just… transferring what I knew from the quarterstaff!"

"What thing with Sage Iman?"

"Uh…"

Liam chuckled, lowering his guard momentarily. "Look, Linkle," he began, "Even if you can't remember them now, you possess all of the memories and experiences of all of the Heroes before you. That's why the traditional name Link exists: to represent the connection between the Heroes of Hyrule. You'll eventually reach a point where you can tap into that stream of memories, and when that happens, nothing will be able to stand in your way. Training just… speeds up the process."

"I can tap into their memories?" Linkle repeated slowly, thinking back to her series of strange dreams over the years. Had those been memories of the previous Heroes then? And that moment when she jumped in to save Malvon, had she subconsciously been tapping into their abilities?

A sudden flicker of movement caused her to instinctively react, her sword flying up to counter Liam's surprise strike. She grunted with the effort as she pressed back against his weight, glowering in response to his broad, fierce grin. "Not bad for someone who's never used a sword before."

Linkle's eyes widened slightly in surprise, then she allowed herself a dark smirk. "I'm gonna make you regret that, city boy."

"Let's see if you can, farm girl."

.oOo.

_Crack! Clang! Thud! Clank! Bang!_

"Oof!" Linkle grunted in surprise as Liam's shield slammed into her chest, knocking her to the ground. "Not… fair!" she gasped, sucking in air like a landed fish.

"Battle isn't about what's fair. It's about who's left alive in the end," the young knight grinned back, his eyes - she had discovered a slice of dark green amidst the brown since their first day of training - sparkling as he extended a hand to her. Linkle stuck her tongue out at him, but accepted his help, snatching her wooden practice sword from the ground as he pulled her back to her feet.

"That may be true, but _practice _is about teaching each other how to improve, not pulling out all the stops to humiliate your opponent."

"I was not trying to _humiliate_ you," Liam rolled his eyes at her. "And besides, you've been holding your own just fine over the last month. It's about time I took off the kid gloves."

"Oh please, you're not even breathing hard," Linkle grumbled, impulsively poking the tip of his nose to emphasize her point. "One of these days, I'm going to unlock my connection to the former Heroes and then I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face."

"I look forward to it," the young Captain of the Hylian Guard laughed, stepping out of her reach as he tapped his own sword against his shoulder. "Anyway, I think that's enough for today."

"What?! But it's only been an hour! I can keep going! Please Liam?" Linkle pleaded. She knew that she probably sounded a little petulant, but sword practice with Liam had become her refuge over the past month. At least there, Liam's presence kept anyone from treating her… rudely.

The incident with the two soldiers had only been the start. Since coming to Hyrule Castle, she'd been laughed at, mocked, whispered about, and even gotten pebbles and rotting fruit thrown at her once. The townsfolk had started calling her the Imposter Hero, and aligned themselves with cults appearing across Hyrule in which people claiming their own reincarnations of the former Link were seeking supporters. _Male_ reincarnations, more in line with the traditional view of the great Hero.

"Nope, not today," Liam shook his head, his smile turning mischievous as he turned back towards her. "You need the time to get ready."

"Get ready? Ready for what?" Linkle frowned, curiosity piqued.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Wh- You've gotta give me more than that!"

"Head up to your room. I'll meet you when you're done. See you!"

"Liiiaaaaam!"

Linkle was still grumbling to herself by the time she reached the small suite of rooms that had been set aside for her. She still couldn't understand why she would need an entire _suite _of rooms.

"Hello, my Lady. A good morning to you."

Not to mention why the heck she had a _maid._ "Hana, I must have asked a hundred times by now, but _please _stop calling me 'my Lady' like I'm some kind of high-born noblewoman. Just Linkle is fine," the young Hero sighed, closing the door behind her.

"As you wish, Miss Linkle," the dark-haired girl replied, folding back her bedspread without making eye contact. She never made eye contact. Linkle wasn't sure if it was part of her servant's training - although, considering the temperament if the Queen, she highly doubted that to be the case - her personality, or something about Linkle herself, but whatever the case may be it was infuriating, not being able to tell what the younger girl was thinking.

"So, uh, Liam told me that I needed to come get ready? Do you have any idea what he meant, Hana?"

"Oh yes. A bath has been drawn for you, Miss Linkle. When you're finished, I'll help you to do your hair and put this on."

"Put what-" Linkle froze as she saw the garment in question hanging on a peg on the wall, feeling her cheeks burn darkly. "He's not serious."

"Miss?"

"No way am I wearing that."

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice, Miss." Linkle's head snapped towards her maid, and for the first time ever, met her gaze - and her mischievous smile. "Captain's orders."


	6. Chapter 6

All I can say in my defense is that depression is a beast and obviously I have NOT actually abandoned this story. Still, I'm SO SORRY for the long wait!

* * *

Chapter Six

They were staring at her.

That knowledge alone kept her cheeks darkly flushed, but she kept her eyes forward, marching stiffly towards the main hall, where Hana claimed Liam would be waiting for her. She still wasn't sure if she was more likely to smack him or blush like a school girl when she saw him. Granted, the outfit wasn't _quite _as bad as she'd originally thought - actually, it was fairly modest, not that she wanted to admit it - but it was still grabbing way too much attention, and he deserved a slap just for that.

_Bottom of the staircase, turn right at the first tapestry, _Linkle chanted mentally. After a month in Hyrule Castle, she'd finally learned a few routes around the building, such as to the training grounds, the audience chamber, and the kitchens (she got hungry at night, okay?), but it still took way more effort than she felt it should. Directions just weren't her thing, it would seem.

Linkle sighed in mixed relief and resignation as she stepped into the wide castle entryway, glad that she'd taken the correct turn, but still slightly apprehensive about the whole situation. She started searching for her friend, mentally rehearsing her lecture for making her wear such an unusual garment and having Hana 'fix her rat's nest' (in other words, yank at her hair until her scalp felt like it was bleeding, and - to add insult to injury - snap at her to sit still every few seconds). She took a deep breath, pressing the heel of one hand to her chest. Her heart seemed to be beating faster than it should, although she couldn't fathom why she would be so nervous. Liam wouldn't laugh at her. Right?

"Whoa."

Linkle flinched, spinning around at the quiet voice and coming face to face with a rather wide-eyed Liam. All thoughts of her partially-rehearsed reprimand fled Linkle's mind as she saw him, her heart skipping a beat in… surprise? Yeah. Yeah, that had to be it, because she'd _never _seen him dressed like this before.

Liam had abandoned his usual knight's uniform. Instead, he wore a long puffy-sleeved white shirt that cinched at the wrists under a green tunic embroidered with darker green thread, forming subtle patterns that she couldn't quite make out from this distance. He still wore riding pants and boots, however they seemed newer and perhaps a little more formal than his usual wardrobe. But the one thing that he apparently refused to give up was his sword, which still rested at his left hip.

"Um…"

"You… You look great," Liam managed, and Linkle felt heat crawl across her ears unbidden. A shy smile tugged at her mouth against her will as she glanced down at the dress, smoothing out the skirt to give her hands something to do. She was wearing a dark green gown with an asymmetrical skirt, longer in the back than in the front, with a hem covered in intricate gold lace. It had long-ish sleeves that extended just past her elbow, covered with delicate golden embroidery to match the bodice and the hem of the skirt. The neckline cut kind of low, but still modestly covered her chest, and the bodice cinched at her waist, accenting her slim figure.

It… It did look good.

"You… You look nice, too," she mumbled, her toes curling in her simple flats with the awkwardness of the situation. She really wasn't sure how to respond to compliments by handsome young me-

_Wait, WHAT?!_

"Um… So, are you, uh, ready to go?" Liam asked, glancing away and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"G-Go where?" Linkle managed, still flustered by her unexpected train of thought.

Liam blinked, surprise flashing across his face before he laughed. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" he snickered, the teasing gleam returning to his brown-and-green eyes. In a way, that helped Linkle calm down. Handsome Liam was new territory. Teasing Liam, she knew how to deal with.

"Was I supposed to?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest and quirking a coy eyebrow towards him.

"Well I suppose it was never part of the game," Liam admitted, grinning, "but it does prove that you're the most oblivious person in Hyrule."

"Hey!"

"Linkle, people have been talking about the Harvest Festival for weeks; I assumed you'd already be aware that it started today."

"The… Harvest Festival?" Linkle blinked in surprise, taken aback. Was it already that time of year?

"Yeah. You've been training non-stop for the past month; I figured you could use a break."

The young Hero stared at him, wide-eyed. "Oh."

"Is that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?"

"Uh, more of a that-was-really-thoughtful-and-I'm-not-sure-how-to-react oh."

"Oh."

Linkle blinked in surprise as the tips of Liam's ears began to turn red. Then a mischievous grin curled her lips at the evidence of his embarrassment. "Liam, are you okay? You look like you might have a fever," she said in a slightly sing-song tone of voice.

"No! I mean yes? I mean I'm fine. Really. Ugh," he groaned as Linkle began to laugh. "Let's just go."

It didn't take too long to move past their initial awkwardness and return to their usual banter as they wandered the Festival. Stalls had been set up throughout the commons just outside the city walls, where there was more space than the market district. Many of them were selling jewelry, ceramics, clothing, and other exotic, hand-made wares, but many others were food stalls, some displaying fresh produce and some selling delicious dishes from across the country (those tended to be Linkle's favorites). There were even a few with games or sports, such as the one where you had to throw darts at a bulls-eye to win a prize or the wrestling tournament. Liam firmly vetoed that one - with a very red face, Linkle noted - when she wanted to try, but he didn't have any problems with her _demolishing_ the archery competition with a crossbow. She wore her laurel leaves proudly all afternoon and spent some of the prize money on a beautiful Zora necklace, crafted from mother-of-pearl and intricately carved in the shape of some exotic sea creature, with similar pearl and red coral beads completing the strand.

"How much longer is the Festival to last?" Linkle asked as the day drew towards evening.

"The rest of the week. We could come out again another day, if you'd like."

"I think I would like that," the girl admitted softly, smiling up at her friend. Liam smiled back, the curve of his lips almost shy. Linkle felt her cheeks burn red - as they'd been doing intermittently throughout the day - and quickly looked away. "Uh, what's that crowd of people?" she stuttered, grasping for something else to draw his attention to.

"I'm not sure. It looks like… some kind of competition, maybe?"

"Ooh, let's go check it out!"

"Whoa, wait for me!"

It _was_ a competition. Some sort of fighting competition, judging by the clattering of wood against wood and the mixed cheers and winces of the crowd at the cries of pain that occasionally punctuated the event. Linkle managed to lose Liam in her fight to reach the front of the crowd; given her slight stature, it was the only way she was going to see _anything._

However, she would easily admit that she had _not_ been expecting the sight that greeted her as she squeezed between the last pair of alcohol-flushed men roaring at the match.

"_Malvon?!" _Linkle gaped as she watched a young blond man finally knock his opponent to the ground with a sharp blow to his chest, mimicking a strike to the heart. The crowd screamed in delight at the display of power, and Malvon grinned in response, raising his wooden sword overhead and inciting even more cheers from his audience. The announcer totally played it up, skipping into the middle of the ring and seizing the boy's wrist, pumping it excitedly into the air and letting the cheers grow louder with each movement.

"Our winner, and still the reigning champion for twelve consecutive matches, the Hero of Hyrule!"

_The Hero of Hyrule? The Hero of… WHAT THE-!?_

Linkle was moving before she'd even thought about it, leaping the fence and striding towards the center of the ring, practically _seething_ with fury. "Malvon, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" she barked, marching towards him.

"What's this?! A lover's quarrel?"

"You shut your face! Where the heck do you get off claiming that _you're_ the Hero?!" the young woman demanded.

Just for an instant, Malvon seemed startled, possibly even a little bit frightened. Then he grinned lazily, adopting an easy stance and resting his sword easily against his shoulder. "Well well! Can't say that I was expecting to see you here, _Imposter Hero," _he smirked, pitching his voice so that everyone in the crowd could hear them. Whispers immediately broke out among the more classy viewers. The rest were far less subtle in their surprise. Some of them started booing her.

"Don't you dare start that with me," Linkle growled, getting right into the boy's face. "I know you were disappointed when the Sages chose me over you, but I didn't expect you to sink _this_ low."

"I don't know what you did to fool them," Malvon countered, "but _I_ am the true reincarnation of Link. Not you. A traveling priest confirmed it only days after you left, and I have come to Hyrule Castle to prove it."

Linkle couldn't help scoffing. "A traveling priest? _Seriously?_ Are you that desperate that you can't recognize a scam when you see one, Malvon?"

The boy's face flushed in rage while the people standing closest to the fence laughed and rioted by turns. Linkle's gaze narrowed slightly as she watched his eyes flick briefly to the side, as though seeking direction or confirmation from someone. Before she could look for herself however, Malvon drew himself to his full height, sneering down at her and leaning forward to try and force her to take a step backwards. Linkle resisted the temptation however, standing strong and glowering straight back up at him.

"Why don't we put this question to rest by a little contest?" Malvon challenged. "Face me Linkle, here and now."

"Oh you are _so_ on," the girl growled back. She knew that she was being impulsive, but there was no way by the three Goddesses that she was ever going to lose to this _jerk._

"If you're so confident, then why don't we do this with _real_ swords then?" the boy grinned. "Bring out the Master Sword if you're truly the Hero of Hyrule."

Linkle found herself hesitating at the ripple of interest that statement caused. She didn't have any issue with using real swords, but she didn't have the Master Sword _with _her. It was still up at the Castle, and any apparent hesitation or pause in her demeanor now would only work against her. Just from a glance around the crowd, Malvon had most - if not all - of them on _his_ side. The tide would only continue to turn if she didn't act now.

"My Lady has no need to rely on such a vast power to defeat one such as you."

Linkle glanced up in a mixture of surprise and relief as she saw Liam approaching the pair of them. She flashed him a quick grin, only for the expression to turn into a wince when he responded with a severe look that practically _screamed, 'We'll be talking about this later'._ For the moment however, he didn't offer any words of reprimand, and for that Linkle was grateful.

"And who are you to butt in here?" Malvon sneered, although he seemed slightly off-put by the knight's appearance. Liam turned to face him with a clear light of disdain in his otherwise dark eyes, standing with all of the steadfastness of a cliff face, tall and unrelenting and looking every inch a knight of the realm.

"I am Sir Liam Keene, Captain of the Hylian Royal Guard, trainer of the Hero of Hyrule and Champion of Zelda Asquith Hyrule, Bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom and Queen of the realm of Hyrule."

It was all Linkle could do not to laugh as Malvon's face seemed to purple. Liam wasn't usually one to pull rank, but oh boy did he know how to pick his moment when he did. The entire crowd fell silent at the sheer aura of authority that her friend radiated, even Malvon's most staunch supporters. "Hear me, all of you," Liam continued, raising his voice as he gestured towards her, "this woman has been acknowledged as the wielder of the sword that seals the darkness and Bearer of the Triforce of Courage by the Six Sages of the Triforce and the Bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, Queen Zelda. She _is _the rightful Hero of Hyrule, and stands before you all now to prove her right to that title!"

Without warning, the knight suddenly turned on Malvon once more, his dark eyes flashing in the fading sunlight, his voice softer, but no less intense than it had been at the start. "Prepare to eat your words, _Imposter._ I can assure you that this will not end well for you."

A roar of excitement and support rose from the crowd as Liam finished his speech. Linkle did her best not to gulp, her heart pounding with nerves and maybe else as she gazed on her friend.

Suddenly this fight was a _lot_ more high-stakes than she'd fully comprehended it to be.


	7. Chapter 7

I was feeling inspired today, and since I don't have a consistent update schedule anyways, I figured I might as well just go ahead and post the next chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter Seven

"I hope you know that I don't approve of this."

"You're the one that turned this contest into some kind of… of winner-takes-all gambit."

Liam quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at her. "If you couldn't tell that's what he was aiming for from the start, then you're obviously even more clueless than I thought."

Linkle pouted at him, but honestly she couldn't really argue. Looking back, it had been obvious that was what Malvon was trying to create here. He was trying to discredit her, and the only means he had to do that was to beat her in a fight. Frankly, she should be _thanking _Liam for sticking his own neck on the line for her _and_ reclaiming control of the crowd from that overblown windbag, not to mention for lending her his own sword for the purposes of the contest. Speaking of which, she slowly twirled the weapon in her hand as she got a feel for its weight and balance. It was a good sword. Well-made, a little lighter than what she was used to, but the length and balance between the blade and hilt was about the same, and that was what would matter most in a competitive fight like this.

"Hey," Linkle murmured, quietly lowering Liam's sword as she watched Malvon step away from his rabid fans on the other side of the ring, brandishing a fancy new sword that she had never seen before, "do you think I can do this?"

Liam seemed surprised. Then his expression softened and he smiled quietly. "Of course I do. Just keep your head on straight and don't get overconfident and you'll be fine."

Linkle managed a small smile at that.

"Are you ready, Lady Linkle?" the little announcer fellow asked, scurrying over to her.

"As ready as I can be in this dress," Linkle sighed, straightening up. "Oh, but…" Leaning Liam's sword against the fence for the moment, the young Hero reached back and unclasped her new necklace, pressing it gently into Liam's hands along with her belt purse. "Hang onto this for me, would you?"

"Of course," her friend smiled back. "Good luck out there."

"See you on the other side."

Linkle held her head high as she marched to the center of the pitch, Liam's sword held at the ready, eyes slightly narrowed as she watched Malvon swagger towards her. She'd never actually fought him before, but judging by his display in the chapel of their hometown, he didn't have great form or footwork. Not to mention Linkle had been training with one of the best swordsmen in the land for the past month straight, so this _should_ be a relatively straightforward win.

_But, _a little voice that sounded suspiciously like Liam reminded her, _Malvon _did _just win twelve straight duels. If this 'priest' really has convinced him that he is the reincarnated Link, then it's possible that he's been training, too. _Liam had been right. She couldn't get overconfident. She had to keep her head on straight. But she was still capable.

She could do this.

Linkle and Malvon paused just a few feet apart from one another, swords at the ready. The announcer was counting down for the fight to begin, but the young swordswoman could hardly hear him. The world seemed to have faded away around her, and at that moment the only people who existed were herself and her opponent. His stance was firmer than when she last saw it, more practiced, less clumsy. But there was still that familiar, smug gleam in his eyes that had always made her slightly uncomfortable, like he saw her more as prey than as a person.

Malvon moved first, swinging in a diagonal strike intended to cleave her in two. The blow was heavily telegraphed however, giving her plenty of time to swing a counterstrike, flicking her wrist at the last moment to negate the force of his cut before darting forward.

'_You're small,'_ Liam had told her once. '_Use that. Most opponents that you go up against will be bigger than you-stronger than you. But bigger also means slower and clumsier. Take advantage of your speed and their blindspots. Not to mention, most swordsmen assume that smallness equates to weakness. They will always underestimate you, and that means you will always have the element of surprise.'_

Linkle saw Malvon's eyes widen in shock when she was suddenly up close, within the arc of his sword, too close for him to attack. That also meant she had destroyed the advantage of the reach of her own weapon, but as Liam had once told her, there's more to a sword than its blade. Before Malvon could jump back and put distance between them, she swiftly turned her grip on her sword, using the metal pommel like a set of strikers as she slammed a punch into his gut as she continued her forward rush and spun behind him. Her opponent immediately doubled over, wheezing for breath even as he staggered out of her range. Linkle knew that she couldn't afford to stop, however. Despite the extra weight that the sword's pommel had given her strike, she was still small and light, without a great deal of force behind her punches. So she raced forward once again, dropping low and sweeping the flat of her sword towards the back of Malvon's knees. Already taken off-balance as he was, the blond boy toppled forward landing hard on hands and knees.

In an instant, the tip of Link's sword found the base of his skull, a kill strike if this were an actual battle, as she growled out a single word: "Yield."

Malvon's face turned towards her, his slate-blue eyes wide and shocked, his mouth open as he continued to gasp for air, anger twisting his expression. Linkle stiffened. She didn't know why, but that look of rage seemed almost… _familiar._ Like she'd seen it in a dream.

"I… cannot be defeated… by the likes of _you!"_ he spat at her, his grip tightening on his sword.

Linkle realized what was about to happen just an instant before it did. With a yelp of surprise, she leaped back just as Malvon took another wild slash directly towards her. Linkle's eyes widened in shock as she barely managed to dodge the blow, seeing his sword pass within an inch of slicing her stomach open. "What in Farore's name do you think you're doing?!" Linkle shouted at him, holding her sword ready to defend herself. Malvon staggered to his feet, his stance peculiarly slack. She could hear him breathing heavily as he turned towards her, and stiffened once again when she saw his face.

Malvon's expression was still twisted in a snarl of rage, but his eyes were somehow blank, like all of the light had been sucked out of them. Even stranger still, when he raised his sword once again, his movements slow and strangely jerky, she could _see_ something, swirling around the blade, like a dark mist extending upward as it wrapped around his hand and then slowly traveled up his arm.

"I̸ ̴w̶i̵l̶l̵ ̸n̷o̸t̵ ̷f̶a̵i̵l̵ ̴m̶y̷ ̸m̷a̵s̵t̷e̶r̷," Malvon hissed, but it didn't sound like Malvon anymore. It sounded more like a combination of three different voices. Malvon's was still there, but it was all but buried beneath a foreign hiss unlike anything Linkle had ever heard before.

"What are you?" she whispered.

A cold laugh as the creature before her raised its sword. "Y̶o̸u̸ ̵w̵i̸l̵l̴ ̸n̴o̶t̷ ̶l̸i̶v̷e̵ ̸l̷o̸n̵g̶ ̴e̵n̵o̴u̷g̷h̵ ̴t̷o̴ ̶f̸i̵n̵d̶ ̷o̷u̵t̶.̸"

Linkle gasped as suddenly Not-Malvon was in front of her, having moved too quickly for her eye to follow. She barely managed to raise her sword in time to block his thunderous overhead swing, but still grunted in surprise and pain as she was nearly thrown across the pitch with that single strike. It was a battle all its own to ignore the screams that surrounded her as the townsfolk suddenly realized that something was horribly wrong and began to scatter in all directions, not to mention the chilling laughter that rang out in three different voices as Not-Malvon advanced inexorably forward. It was even harder to ignore Liam shouting her name in a panic as she grimaced and pushed herself back to her feet, sword in hand. This wasn't just a fight for her honor anymore. This was a fight to protect the people of Hyrule.

She couldn't afford to back down now.

Not-Malvon charged once again, and once again it was all that Linkle could do to deflect the strike and dive out of the way, stumbling slightly over the hem of her dress in the process.

"Linkle!"

The sword was coming down on her.

Smoke blurred her vision.

_Not enough time!_

_NOT ENOUGH TIME-!_

Linkle's hand _burned _and time seemed to stop.

It was different from before. This time, instead of going the world white, it was as though everything around her suddenly came into sharp focus, like the world had been infused with sunlight. Well, everything except for two spots, which remained shrouded in darkness: the air directly around Malvon, and a vaguely humanoid shape still standing by the arena's fence.

One thing at a time, though.

The voices that had before seemed to be vague chanting were now sharp and distinct, instructing her in how to attack. In a flash, Linkle dove aside, dodging the downward blow before rolling neatly to her feet behind her enemy before using the momentum to add impetus to her next swing, slashing Not-Malvon across the back. The creature staggered forward with a shriek of pain and rage, and just for a moment, Linkle could see a hint of light through the shadows consuming him.

"_The sword," _one of the voices whispered in her mind. "_You need to get him away from the sword! That's what's channeling his power!"_

"_Channeling his power? Whose power?" _Linkle asked internally.

"_I believe you already know the answer to that, child," _another voice replied grimly, and as Linkle continued to watch the darkness writhe and twist around the sword, she _did_ know. She just wished she didn't.

The creature was coming at her again, this time in a straight lunge. A swing of Linkle's weapon deflected the strike, sending him staggering forward under his own momentum and giving the Hero a chance to adjust her grip and stance to bring her pommel slamming down against the back of Not-Malvon's head. He staggered and collapsed once more, and this time Linkle was ready to stamp hard on his wrist, forcing his grip to loosen enough for her to kick the sword away from him. Instantly, the smoke around Malvon lifted, leaving the young man groaning weakly on the ground, half-conscious, and Linkle standing over him, panting heavily. The voices were fading in her head, as was the strange light effect, which meant that she had to act quickly. In a flash, Linkle spun around, her eyes urgently probing the sparse remnants of the crowd.

_There!_

"Liam, come on!" Linkle shouted as she vaulted the fence surrounding the arena, sprinting after a hunched figure in a dark robe, scuttling through the crowd, still trailing remnants of that strange power she had seen around Malvon. Her friend was by her side in an instant, keeping pace and then outstripping her as they ran, rapidly closing the distance with the robed figure. Then came a moment when both rounded a corner outside of Linkle's line of sight and she heard a _thud!,_ a clatter shouting, and a sudden scuffle.

"Liam?!"

"Got 'im!" came the grim reply.

Linkle sighed in relief as she rounded the corner to find her friend pinning down a middle-aged looking man in the clothing of a monk, Liam pinning him to the ground with a hand on each wrist and his knee in his back, while a Goron shopkeeper jabbered at them in his own language and scrambled to gather up the beautifully carved stone figurines that had been spilled across the grass, ostensibly when the cloaked man crashed into him.

"Unhand me, heathens!" the man hissed, bucking in a desperate effort to throw Liam off of him. "If you continue standing in my Lord's path, I vow that he shall strike you down!"

"When you say 'my Lord', would you be referring to Malvon?" Linkle asked grimly as she paced forward. Then she stopped in front of him, crouching down so that she could look the false priest directly in the eye.

"Or," she continued, her voice ringing with cold authority, "would you be referring to Ganondorf?"


	8. Chapter 8

So. This story isn't dead. Covid during college just... sucks. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Hana, could you do me a favor?" Linkle asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a soft towel with her hair hanging wet around her shoulders.

"What's that, Miss Linkle?" the maid asked, glancing up curiously as she laid fresh clothes out on the bed. Ever since getting back from the Festival and the entire debacle with Malvon and the creepy priest, Hana had been more willing to meet Linkle's gaze. Not to mention she had yet to call her 'my Lady'. She didn't really understand the reason for the change in attitude, but Linkle wasn't complaining.

"After I get dressed, could you help me find the infirmary?"

Hana blinked at her, then smiled faintly in what seemed to be an almost-exasperated amusement. "Of course, Miss Linkle."

She stepped out while Linkle changed, pulling on a long white blouse and belting it over a pair of black leggings before pulling on her thigh-high boots. Then the young woman quietly led the way through too many hallways and up too many staircases for Linkle to keep track of, leaving her with a slight curtsy beside a half-open door marked with a symbol of a mortar and pestle. Cautiously, Linkle pushed the door open the rest of the way, catching sight of a familiar figure in blue robes.

_Knock knock._

Sage Listel glanced up with mild surprise at the soft rap against the door, only to smile when she saw Linkle standing there. "A good evening to you, Hero of Hyrule," the Zora woman murmured softly. Linkle smiled vaguely as she walked to sit beside her, hands folded in her lap. She liked the Sage of Water. Of all the Sages, she and Nabila had been the most accepting of her position as the reincarnation of Link. At any rate, Listel was one of the few who managed to make the title 'Hero of Hyrule' sound like an honor instead of a form of condemnation.

"How is he?" she asked quietly, nodding towards the young man lying on the infirmary bed.

Malvon, freshly bandaged, but still unconscious.

"Physically, his wounds were relatively superficial," Sage Listel sighed quietly in turn. "It will likely take some time for him to recover from his concussion, and the cut across his back will certainly leave a scar, but it was nothing life-threatening. However, I couldn't say how long it will take him to recover his mind."

"What exactly did that false priest do to him?" Linkle murmured, leaning forward on her elbows.

"I couldn't say for certain," the healer admitted, "but it would seem that, somehow, a portion of Ganondorf's power was infused into the sword he was wielding, and, little by little, it was encroaching upon his consciousness, turning him into some sort of… puppet."

"So when his voice went all weird?"

"That was likely either Ganondorf himself or some manifestation of him speaking through your friend."

_I wouldn't exactly call him my _friend… Linkle thought, but didn't bother to correct the Sage. Friend or not, Malvon had been in serious danger back there. She was just glad that the brute was still alive and had a chance of recovering.

"Linkle?"

The young woman lifted her head towards the door, allowing herself a wan smile at the familiar face standing there. "Hey Liam," she murmured.

He smiled back, but there was still a grim light in his eyes as he did so. "The Queen wants to see you," he said softly.

Linkle nodded, pushing herself to her feet. "Thank you for your time, Sage Listel."

"My pleasure, Hero."

"So how is he?" Liam asked her quietly as they strode towards the audience chamber together.

"He'll live," Linkle replied shortly.

"I suppose that's good news."

"We can only hope."  
"Hey." Linkle paused, turning to look up into Liam's eyes as he gently gripped her shoulders, his hands warm and heavy through the fabric of the simple white blouse that she had changed into following the Festival. "What happened to Malvon wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that man would be passing through your village. You couldn't have known that Malvon's jealousy would take him down this path. And even if you did, you couldn't have controlled Malvon's actions. What happened was the result of _his_ choices, not yours."

Linkle's breath hitched slightly at the intensity in Liam's eyes. Then a small smile curled her lips as she reached up to gently grasp his hand in her own. "Thank you," she murmured. "I needed to hear that."

Liam's cheeks pinked a little bit as he pulled away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "No problem," he smiled. "I mean, what are friends for?"

The young woman chuckled slightly as she turned back to walk back down the hallway, even though a strange weight seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach at the word 'friends'. _You're being ridiculous,_ she scolded herself as she walked. _Liam _is _your friend. There's nothing wrong with him saying as much himself._

"Linkle."

"Hm?" she blinked, pulled out of her thoughts.

"You missed the turn," Liam smirked, pointing down the correct hallway.

She blushed brightly and stalked past him. "I knew that," she grumbled under her breath.

Liam just laughed.

The guards quickly stepped aside for them as the pair approached. They actually seemed to snap to attention quicker than normal, although that was probably just because Liam was with her. Either way, when they stepped into the audience chamber, they found the queen waiting for them, regal as ever in her beautifully carved throne, although her expression was troubled.

"Captain Keene. Lady Linkle. Please, have a seat," she called, gesturing towards the benches placed in front of her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Linkle bowed briefly beside her friend before following the Queen's invitation.

"I will get directly to the point, considering the circumstances," Queen Zelda said briskly, her hands settling in her lap. "Hyrule is under attack."

Linkle felt Liam stiffen beside her, his hands tightening into fists in his lap, his already-attentive expression turning sharp and brisk. "Shall we summon the royal army, Your Majesty?"

"No," the queen replied with a long sigh, "not yet."

"Why not?" Linkle frowned. "Your Majesty?"

"Because this time the threat comes not from without, but from within," the queen explained grimly. "You both did well to capture the false priest at the Festival today. Through the power of the Triforce of Wisdom, I was able to peer into his mind and determine his plan and purpose. It would seem that Ganondorf intends to use the unusual circumstances of the Hero's reincarnation to his advantage."

"You mean the fact that I'm a woman?" Linkle frowned. It always seemed to come back to that, didn't it.

"Sadly, yes," Queen Zelda sighed, a flicker of frustration passing across her face as well. "As you already know, many of our people have refused to acknowledge your position as the reincarnation of Link, and many have chosen to raise up their own candidates for the Hero of Hyrule. As a result, our people stand divided, and thus susceptible to manipulation."

"You mean like what happened to Malvon," Linkle realized.

"Exactly," the Bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom nodded. "It would seem that Ganondorf has sent servants across the land to serve as false priests, each of them carrying the mission to raise up a candidate as the Hero of Hyrule. Eventually, as each faction gains followers and power, they will come into conflict with one another, and Hyrule will descend into civil war."

"Do we have any idea how many of these factions there are?" Liam asked.

"Fortunately, yes," the queen nodded. "There were six priests, likely crafted in a mimicry of the six Sages. Although I suppose there are only five now, seeing how the two of you have already eliminated one of these threats. Thankfully Linkle, you were able to thoroughly convince the people of Castle Town of your legitimacy as the Hero of Hyrule in the process."

"Wait, seriously?" Linkle stared at her.

"You mean you haven't noticed the way everyone in the castle has been walking on eggshells around you?" Liam grinned faintly. "They're all terrified you're going to smite them for acting so rudely towards you before."

"What? But… but I didn't…"

"Linkle, you can't expect to manifest the Triforce at a city celebration and not expect a little bit of a shock and awe factor."

Linkle blinked. "I did what?"

"You didn't notice?" A small smile played around Queen Zelda's mouth when Linkle looked back up at her. "We could see it from the Castle. I imagine it happened because you were finally able to connect to your past lives, even if only for a moment. It resulted in quite the light show."

"I… I guess I was a little distracted," Linkle admitted, blushing.

"You would not be the first," Zelda smiled gently. "That being said, the fact that you have managed to forge the connection is vital to our next step."

"And what step would that be?" Liam prompted, getting back to business.

The queen took a deep breath and drew herself as tall as she could while remaining seated. "Captain Liam Keene, and Linkle, Hero of Hyrule," she intoned, "My task for the two of you is to seek out the other five factions of Ganondorf's cult, put down any uprising, and, ultimately, hunt down and defeat Ganondorf himself."


End file.
